


The New Guy

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bad Parenting, Double Penetration, First Time, Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Self-Worth Issues, Shadowhunters Rare Pair Exchange 2021, Worried Jace Wayland, sex addict Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Magnus Bane is the new quarterback at New York University, meeting the team. Joining one guy for coffee, he didn’t expect to stay in his apartment. Magnus was doomed. Could his heart take two people? He had never been in a relationship with two people. This was certainly something new.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813906
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Rare Pair Gift Exchange





	The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/gifts).



> Thanks to [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa) for beta-reading 💝💘  
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> \--
> 
> The request:
> 
> Ships: Jimon, Jalec, Claia, Maiabelle, Lysabelle, Malace, Jagnus, Climon  
> Likes: Angst, emotional hurt/comfort, canon compliant, high school AUs, college AUs, best friends to lovers, nightmares, self harm, asexual character(s), literal sleeping together, exhaustion + cuddles to go with, soulmate AUs, character study, pining, unrequited love, piano music, Autistic Alec Lightwood. I know this is a lot to choose from - it's just to make things a little easier on my giftmaker. Receiving even just one of these would make me very happy! <3 (No happy ending or a sad video/gif/edit/etc. is 100% okay!)  
> Dislikes: Alcohol, romantic Clary/Alec, Dom and/or Top Alec, Warlock!Alec, non-AU Magnus without his magic

“Guys, this is Magnus Bane, and he is the new quarterback.” Luke introduced the new man to the group and then he added, “Welcome him and then I will meet you in the field for practice, remember that we have a game this weekend.”

As the couch left, Jace was the first one to greet the new guy. “We will see what you got on the field. Welcome to ‘Magical’, we are the best team and we want the trophy.”

“Knock that out, Jace,” the tall man with black hair and blue eyes said, and then he added, “My name is Alec Lightwood. My brother is kind of leader of the team, but I advise you not to socialize with him.”

“Adoptive brother, Alec.” Jace smiled as he told him.

“Oh, okay.” Magnus told him, while he wondered why he mentioned mingle.

“Don’t listen to him, Magnus, he doesn’t know anything. What about we sit for a coffee after the practice?” Jace suggested, ignoring his brother.

“Magnus, just thought that you should know that Jace is a sex addict. Luckily for me, he is only a family member, but you can ask anyone on the team, they will tell you,” Alec told him, but saw that no one seemed to elaborate his story. He scoffed as he left.

Magnus looked at Alec who scoffed too and left them to talk, and noticed the man limping silently toward the field.

“I would love that,” Magnus agreed and then he turned to ask, “What happened to him?”

“He got knocked down by the other team and you are the one that is replacing him.”

While he was on the field and the coach saw him at work, Magnus glanced toward the bench, to see if the other man was still there. But to his surprise, he could see that the other man was giving the coach assistant his things and then leaving the field, limping, not giving another glance toward it.

After the practice was over, Luke gave him the key to a locker and gave him the equipment.

“Wait, Luke, this is not my name,” Magnus called.

“You can use it until the coach gives you new stuff,” Jace told him, and then he asked,” What name is written?”

“Your brother’ name, Jace,” Magnus replied to him.

“Oh, then I guess that it’s yours, not knowing Alec decided to quit. Maybe he felt that we have too many quarterbacks or due to his health,” Jace told him.

“What’s wrong with him?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t know. If he wants, he could tell me about it,” Jace replied to him and then he added, as Magnus kept staring at him, “Look, I don’t know what his problem is. Maybe you should find him after our coffee, since he is probably sulking in the house we both share.”

“I would love that, but you better give me the address so I will know where to go.”

“That won’t be a problem since after the showers you’ll join me.” Jace grinned at him.

“So, has anyone caught you yet? Or are you all for sex right now?” Magnus asked.

“Nope, all for sex. Why? Are you volunteering?” Jace asked and looked at the new guy, who only scoffed at him.

“Let’s hit the showers, I can’t wait to have a coffee with you.” Jace urged the man over the lockers, and watched him as he stripped right in front of his eyes. He smiled.

The new guy had the same skin color as Raphael. Jace could not wait to devour him. No matter what his brother said, the new guy was hot.

After they showered, Jace left it covered with a towel, his hair was still wet as he watched the new guy staring at his body.

Jace knew that his body was the one that attracted the pretty guys with his abs, and he was glad that Magnus had the same.

Jace dried himself in front of the new guy watching his drooling. Jace knew that he caught Magnus’ attention. Now he could lure him into his web of sex.

“Dress up. I think that I owe you coffee.” Jace winked at him.

“Yeah. Yes, you do.” Magnus told him with a smile.

Magnus followed Jace with his car as he found a spot and Jace waited for him as they both walked toward the apartment. Jace opened the door.

Alec was watching the TV from the living room as the door to the apartment opened and he saw Jace and Magnus laughing.

He went to greet them, “Oh, hi! I better leave you alone.”

“No, wait! Alexander, wait!” Magnus called, but the man simply took a bottle of drink and something to eat and left them alone, probably walking over to his room.

“Don’t mind him, Magnus, I guess that he is just having a rough time now, because of the wound that forced him out of playing football. Alec sometimes doesn’t even speak to me,” Jace told his new friend.

“You are brothers, why are you not speaking with him?” Magnus asked with curiosity.

“He is my best friend, so I guess that we are like brothers. He is more like a private man; he will speak with me when he is ready,” Jace replied.

Jace prepared drinks for himself and his guest, including snacks, as they moved to sit in the living room as the TV was still on.

Jace turned off the TV as he faced Magnus. “Now, where were we?”

“Oh, I know,” Magnus teased him.

Jace was on top of Magnus as they lay on the sofa, kissing him. Neither of them noticed or heard a door open and a figure look at them.

“Get a room. I think that I’ll go out, so no one will bother you,” Alec said, limply walking over to the door before they could stop him as the door was slammed and locked after he left.

“What’s wrong with him?” Magnus asked.

“I’m more worried about where he is spending the night. He is not the kind of person that just goes out. He barely leaves his room,” Jace replied.

“So, what do you suggest? Have sex or look after your brother?” Magnus asked.

“Have sex. And if he has not returned by then, we will go together to search for him, is that okay?” Jace asked.

“I don’t mind,” Magnus replied as he kissed Jace and then he added, “Let’s have fun, preferably in your room, as much as I love the sofa. Is your bed comfier?”

“You are right, just don’t make jokes about my room,” Jace replied and winked at him.

Jace opened the door to his room and looked at Magnus who had a smug look on his face. “It’s not that bad, you should see my room. I am roommates with my best friends, and believe me they are stricter about cleaning.”

“At least my bed is clean, right?” Jace asked with a smile.

“At least that. I’m glad though that I come prepared. I have a condom.” Magnus grinned at him.

“You do, huh?” Jace asked and pushed Magnus over the bed as they grinned and laughed between kisses.

Jace and Magnus stripped each other, as they were left only with underwear on them, the remainder of their clothes left thrown on the floor. Jace moved his cock over Magnus, as Magnus kissed him.

“If you keep that up, I may come before the fun starts.” Magnus grinned as he moved his hands over Jace’ body.

“The fun already started when you touched the bed, Mags,” Jace told him with a smile.

“I love that nickname,” Magnus told him and grabbed him to kiss him more.

“It fits. Now where was I?” Jace asked as he moved and removed Magnus’ underwear and then spread his legs apart.

“I’m ready, already prepared myself in the shower. I knew what coffee meant,” Magnus told him and winked as he handed him the condom. “Here let me put this on your cock.”

Magnus opened the condom as he rubbed Jace’ hardened cock and then he placed the condom over his manhood.

Jace leaned in to kiss him before he moved his cock to Magnus’ hole, and then he thrust it in, in one push.

“You are ready for me; I just wasn’t sure that you could take my cock.” Jace licked his lips.

“You are not the first guy that I slept with,” Magnus told him with a smile.

“And I won’t be the last, right?” Jace asked.

“I guess that depends how it ends, but I would like us to continue, no matter that your brother said you are a sex addict. What’s not to like in sex, right?” Magnus said as he felt the wave of pleasure around his body.

“He is my adoptive brother, and yes, sex is fun. I guess that Alec doesn’t know what fun is, and I would love that if you’ll have me. I’ve never had a relationship,” Jace said to him as he kept thrusting deeper and faster.

Magnus arched his back, feeling the cock slide deeper inside of him. Magnus moaned as he could feel Jace’s hands over his cock. He knew that he would come soon. The way that Jace was moving inside of him, the touch from his hands over his body. Jace knew what to do with his hands and his cock.

“If you keep that up, I might come sooner than that.” Magnus looked at him as he gasped for breath, trying to keep his heartbeat normal, but the man was taking his breath away, literally, and he loved every minute of it.

“Is that a threat I hear?” Jace asked, knowing he had hit the spot, he could see it on Magnus’ face and hands as he gripped the bed sheets. 

“Oh yeah, but keep hitting that spot, would you?” Magnus urged him; he could feel that he was going to explode.

Jace was hitting his spot, time after time, and in the meantime his hand was rubbing his cock. He was at the end of his rope at that point, the pleasure was overwhelming.

“Oh god, oh god… I’m going to come,” Magnus cried in pleasure.

Jace’s hand still rubbed his cock as Magnus came all over his chest and on Jace’s hand.

Jace was still moving inside of Magnus, not letting go, as his body shook violently and cum spilt inside of his Magnus. As he pulled out, he removed the condom, tied it, and put it in the trash can beside the bed before he collapsed next to Magnus.

“That was awesome, I think that it was the best that I ever had,” Jace told him.

“Was it? I feel the same,” Magnus told him as he snuggled closer to Jace.

“I guess that a little sleep wouldn’t hurt, right?” Jace asked as he kissed Magnus.

They slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

In the morning, Jace left Magnus sleeping on his bed as he walked down the hallway and knocked on the door to Alec’s room, but there was no answer. When he opened the door, ahead couldn’t see his brother.

Jace walked back to his room, to find his phone and see if Alec had left him any texts, but there was nothing.

His phone was ringing, and he could see Simon’s caller ID as he clicked to talk with him.

“Simon, what’s wrong?” Jace asked as he noticed Alec open the door of the apartment and then walk straight to his room, not even saying anything to him.

“I just dropped Alec off, he had a long night at the hospital. Just go easy on him, okay?” Simon asked with a plea in his voice.

“What was he doing in the hospital? How come you were there?” Jace asked, worried as he kept looking over at the closed door of Alec’s room. He noticed Magnus put his pants back on and walk over to him.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus mouthed at him.

Jace pointed over his phone, as Simon replied to him, “As you know, my girlfriend is working in the hospital and I thought to bring her food, and I caught sight of Alec in the ER. I had to pass the time somehow. Your sister was working, surgery I think that it was. So, I saw the nurse treating your brother. I waited so maybe I could catch him with a talk, so I offered to let him sleep in the guest room with me and Izzy. I figured that she might spend all night long in the hospital working, so he slept at our place. Nothing happened, but Jace, I think that he is hurting himself. One wrist is bandaged, I’m sure that he said some lame excuse for that to the nurse. Just don’t pressure him, talk don’t yell.” 

“Why would he do that?” Jace asked.

“I don’t know. Whatever he is going through might not be new. He has probably been dealing with it since before joining you in college. Might be earlier than that,” Simon replied as he added asking, “I hope that it’s not because of Max? Izzy told me, do you think that he is still blaming himself?”

Jace sighed heavily as he replied, “I hope not. Simon, did he have a good sleep at your place?”

“Not so much. He will probably sleep in his room, but keep an eye on him?” Simon asked.

“I’ll take care of him, thank you for letting me know.” Jace thanked him and closed the phone.

Jace walked across the living room to sit on the sofa and Magnus joined him, as he asked, “What’s wrong? Has something happened to Alec?”

“I don’t know, I’ll ask him later. I think that he has gone to sleep,” Jace replied as he faced Magnus and added, “Would you want to move in? I know that my room is not the bigger one in the apartment, Alec got himself a small one. But at least I have a king size bed.”

“I can do that, after we know how Alec is. Why don’t you tell me more about yourself with a cup of coffee?” Magnus suggested.

“I can do that. It will keep my mind from Alec for awhile,” Jace agreed as he left the sofa to make them both coffee and brought the cups back to the living room.

They talked and shared their lives to each other. Jace told him about his life, from when he began living with the Lightwood family, until he saw the door to Alec’s room open.

“Alec, hey, are you all right?” Jace asked as he noticed the other man looking at him and Magnus.

“I’m fine, just taking some drink to my room. I won’t disturb you,” Alec mumbled as he walked over to the kitchen to make himself something and then took the drink to his room.

“I need to talk to you, before you close the door,” Jace said.

“It’s not the time, Jace. You have company. I don’t want to ruin what you have,” Alec said as he glanced over Magnus who left the sofa but looked at him in the hallway.

“You are not ruining anything,” Jace told him as he took one of Alec’s hands and pointed over the old scars. “What is this? Are you trying to kill yourself?”

“I knew that Simon told you. It doesn’t matter, don’t you realize that? I’ve ruined everyone I touched; it is the best option that I have so everyone will get their happy endings,” Alec replied to him as he avoided making eye contact with both Jace and Magnus.

“You do matter, Alec, don’t you get that?” Jace asked as he pinned him slightly to the wall.

“No, I don’t. You know that. And my mom and dad know that,” Alec replied as he added, “When you came into our family, I could see the looks that Mom and Dad gave you. I know that you are the golden boy. I was nothing. I knew that I was, I am a failure. I knew it then, and I know that I don’t matter now. They knew that I was the one that should have died in the accident, it was my fault. I should have died instead of Max, it’s all my fault.” Alec started to cry.

“Alec, you are not a failure, and it’s not your fault, don’t you see?” Jace asked as he hugged the man.

“It is my fault. I could see the look that Mom and Dad gave me, I knew that they were blaming me. I ruin everything that I touch.” Alec replied, still crying.

Jace gathered his brother, leading him easily over to the bed. “You do not ruin everything you touch. See, I’m still me, I’m not ruined. We are good.”

“I already got that I can’t have what I want, I know that. I think that I should start looking for another apartment, I don’t want to ruin your love life,” Alec said quietly.

“You are not leaving this apartment Alec, don’t you dare!” Jace warned him as he moved his hand to soothe and wipe the tears from Alec.

Magnus stood in the door frame, hesitating about what he should do. He wanted to hug Alec and be there for Jace.

“You can join in, Magnus, I can feel you lingering behind me.” Jace turned with a smile to look over at Magnus.

“Alexander, Jace is right, it’s not your fault. You can’t blame yourself for something that you didn’t do,” Magnus told him softly as he patted Alec’s shoulder.

“So, when are you going to move in?” Jace asked Magnus.

“I think that I’ll move in soon, bring one or two things at a time. Just arrange the closet, I think that I have more clothes than you do.” Magnus grinned at him.

“No, I’m not moving away from you, Alec, and I think that you should open up your room. It reeks of blood, I can smell it, and I think that so can Magnus. I think that you should sleep in my room,” Jace offered.

Magnus took Alec’s drink from the desk and gave it to him to drink. “You need to drink, did you eat anything?”

Alec thanked him as he replied, “I didn’t eat anything.”

“I can make a quick breakfast and we can order lunch if you want,” Magnus suggested.

Jace kissed him. “I can’t believe that I’m going to say this but I’m lucky to have you here for a coffee that ended with a relationship with you.”

“Same, and Alexander? I don’t mind sleeping next to you and Jace. I think that I will have the best company,” Magnus told Alec as he kissed him on the cheek.

Alec blushed and bowed his head, not knowing what he should say. Afraid that he might ruin things if he did say anything.

“It’s okay, Alec, you did nothing wrong,” Magnus told him as he used his finger to raise Alec’s chin and look into his eyes.

“But I am doing something wrong. I feel like I’m coming between you and Jace, and I don’t want to ruin your relationship” Alec said.

“You are not ruining anything, I guess that me and Jace we both have eyes for you. And no matter that Jace might say otherwise, I think that you, Jace, want to take Alec as much as Alec tries to hide his feelings toward you. And Alexander, when I first saw you, I wanted to sleep with you. So, we would both win with you, as far as I see it,” Magnus said smiling at Alec and Jace.

“Thank you,” Jace mouthed to him, adding a mental note to speak with Magnus about Alec.

“Why don’t you and Jace relax and watch TV in the living room while I make us some pancakes?” Magnus asked as he ruffled Alec’s black hair.

Alec nodded. He could still feel tears rolling down from his eyes. The guilt was still there in his mind. He knew that he might hurt their relationship or come between them and he didn’t want that, but he didn’t want to hurt them either by saying that.

Magnus hurried over to the kitchen, trying to find whatever he needed to make pancakes. He was glad that they at least had the ingredients to make them. He glanced around and was happy to see Alexander and Jace snuggling on the sofa.

While making the pancakes, Magnus thought of Jace and Alexander. He was happy with Jace and wanted the relationship, but he also wanted to keep Alexander around. There was something about this man. Magnus wanted to get to know him better. And having a relationship with Alexander and Jace - two people, not just one – was something that he hadn’t done before, but he wanted to do it. And he knew that he needed to speak with Jace and both of them would need to speak with Alec, to check his feelings and make sure not to hurt him. His heart was a fragile one.

He brought a plate of pancakes to the table and then he brought another plate which they fed to each other.

After they finished eating with each other, Magnus said to them, “I think that I will go and pack my things and give my roommates some cash, since I first rented it with them, but after another month I’ll join you with the rent. I’ll bring my things over. And my cat too.”

“Do you have a cat?” Jace asked.

“Why? Is that okay?” Magnus asked. He forgot to mention his cat.

“It is all right with me. What do you think, Alec?” Jace asked him.

“I don’t mind,” Alec replied as he rested his head on Jace’ shoulder.

“Do you need help?” Jace asked Magnus.

“No, it’s all right, keep him company. I still need to remember where I parked my car. I’ll do it after I take a shower, I still need to dress.” Magnus replied with a smile as he took the plates back to the kitchen and put them in the sink.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Jace told him with a smile.

“It’s okay. I can’t wait to snuggle with you both in bed,” Magnus said as he walked across the apartment, finding the bathroom as he disappeared inside.

* * *

Magnus Bane moved in. During the first month of staying with Jace and Alec, he slept in the same bed as both of them, although he only had sex with Jace. Sometimes Alec would watch them making love but during those times he would say nothing as he was pleased, and just as pleased that they would snuggle next to them when they finished.

Both, Magnus and Jace kept their eyes on Alec, making sure that he did not hurt himself, and covering his scars with kisses.

After one of these times, Alec lay resting on the bed as they walked to clean themselves in the bathroom. Jace was out first. He leaned over the top of Alec.

“Can I have this with you and Magnus, Jace? I just don’t want to ruin it… what you have…” Alec asked quietly.

“You are not ruining anything. And you already saw us both naked. No need to be shy now, Alec.” Jace kissed his cheek as he moved his hands below Alec’s shirt to touch his skin. “Do you like my touch on you?” Jace asked.

Alec nodded.

“Do you want more? All you need to do is to ask,” Jace told him softly as he removed Alec’s shirt.

“Would you? I mean… I want you to be my first… I’m a virgin,” Alec confessed. He felt nervous to spill his secret as he avoided looking at Jace. And Magnus too, who had returned to the bed by now.

“Just relax, darling. We will take care of you, you need to breathe, Alexander. Breathe and relax.” Magnus was on his side, kissing him, while Jace spread Alec’s legs.

Alec could feel Magnus kissing him while Jace touched him down there. He could feel the soft touch of Jace, then he could feel a finger moving inside of him, telling him to relax.

“Relax, Alec, it is all right. I’ll take care of you,” Jace told him softly. He could feel the muscles relax around his finger as he added another finger, and could feel the muscles relax around that one too, as Jace moved his other hand to rub Alec’s cock.

Magnus kissed Alec and moved his hand to touch Alec’s neck and nipple, playing with each nipple while Jace prepared him and opened him up.

Jace removed his fingers from Alec. He noticed the anticipation in the man’s eyes and promised him, “Don’t worry, Alec, I will give you something better than my fingers, you just need to relax.”

“Okay… I guess… it just…” Alec mumbled.

“I know, I’m your first.” Jace comforted him.

“You’ll need to relax, darling.” Magnus told Alec as he nipped his ear.

Alec moaned as he felt Magnus’ tongue and then he could feel something poking in his hole. He could hear Jace repeating to him to relax in the background as he tried to do as he was told.

Alec gasped as he felt Jace’s cock inside of him in one push. He breathed and relaxed, feeling whole as Jace leaned in to ask if he was all right.

“I’m okay… it feels… good…” Alec mumbled as he arched his back, enjoying Magnus’ touch all over him.

“It’s good to hear, Alec, it’s okay. Let us take care of you,” Jace told him as he moved in and out, watching Alec as he moved his hands to hold him, not letting go.

With Magnus kissing him on one side and with Jace kissing him on the other side of his body, Alec had never felt so whole in a long time. He moaned as pleasure surrounded his body, he yearned to feel that feelings. All his life, he had been surrounded by feelings of guilt, blame and rejection, and for once in his life here were people, these people, caring about him and wanting him to be happy. And he wanted it to last.

“Is there something wrong, darling?” Magnus asked, looking with concern at Alec.

“No, sorry, just… never been happy, that’s all…” Alec replied and looked at him, tears rolling down from his eyes.

“I hope that those are tears of happiness, Alexander,” Magnus told him as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“They are… and I… _oh… right there… Jace… right there… oh god…_ ” Alec said as he was caught by surprise, moaning with pleasure as Jace seemed to hit the spot, making him beg for more, to feel it, the great feeling.

“Right there?” Jace teased him as he thrust harder and deeper, hitting the spot time after time.

“Yes, please, Jace…” Alec begged, he could feel himself needing to come, while Jace was hitting the spot repeatedly.

Jace thrust as deep as he could, feeling himself come inside of Alec, falling on top of the man that he always looked up to.

Alec could feel Jace’s hand rubbing his cock, his whole body vibrating as he could feel the release from his cock splashing all over Jace, and some of Magnus’ hand, which was still exploring his body.

“You are beautiful when you come, darling,” Magnus told him with a smile as he licked his finger dry.

“I love you, and you too, Mags,” Jace said as he tried to gather his breath and his heartbeat to normal.

“So, how was it for your first time?” Jace asked as he kissed him.

“It… was… awesome… never had the feeling of it before… I can die happy now,” Alec replied as he closed his eyes. He was tired.

“No one is dying, darling. Next time, I want to join in,” Magnus told him as he kissed sleepy Alec.

Jace pulled away from Alec as he removed the condom and threw it into the trash can.

“I don’t mind. Do you think that he can take both of us?” Jace asked Magnus with a smile.

“I’m sure that he can. I can see that smile on your face, Alexander. You can’t pretend to sleep.” Magnus grinned as he moved his finger over Alec’s face and mouth.

Alec opened his eyes and smiled at him. “I can try. Never did it before.”

“We know, love. We will take care of you, but for now, you need to gather your strength, sleep, and later I think that we will order us something to eat,” Jace told him.

“Thank you for loving me,” Alec thanked them with a large smile.

“No, no… thank you for letting us take care of and love you,” Magnus told him as he kissed him all over.

“Mags… how can I sleep while you keep kissing me?” Alec groaned happily.

“Well, I can always switch to licking mode instead of kissing if you want?” Magnus taunted him.

Jace chuckled as he snuggled up to both of them.

On the next day, while Jace and Magnus left the apartment to go and do their duties, Alec was left alone with Chairman Meow. He loved that cat, even though the cat did not seem to like Jace.

Magnus and Jace, during the day, texted him and called to see how he was doing, and to ask if he wanted something special to eat.

Alec just told them to bring whatever they would like; he would love to eat that.

Jace was the first one to came home, telling him what was going on with the football team and also telling Alec that Luke wanted to talk to him.

Magnus brought food when he came home, kissing both of them as he placed the food on the table. Jace rose and brought plates and cutlery.

They finished eating as they continued to talk.

Magnus told him what he was doing including meeting with his friends, and also told them that he wanted his boyfriends to meet with his friends.

“Would you want to join me? I can arrange the meeting. Just let me know which day, all right? No pressure darlings,” Magnus told them softly.

Alec nodded as he turned to ask Jace, “What would Luke want from me? I quit the team, he seemed pleased by that.”

“You got that wrong, Alec. He wants to talk with you, and I don’t mind joining you if you would like me to or Magnus. We can both join you,” Jace replied to him.

“Yeah, Jace is right. Luke wants to talk with you. We both can be there with you,” Magnus confirmed as he and Jace looked at Alec, who seemed lost for words; his mouth was open so he closed it, not knowing what to say.

“I only joined you to be with the football team and I messed up. I don’t know if I should take classes online… I still don’t know what to do,” Alec told them.

“It’s all right, Alexander. We will take care of everything. It is our time to do that,” Magnus told him as he added, “Jace told me how you took back then two or three jobs just so Jace and Izzy could learn and make better people of themselves. So, now, let us do the same for you.”

Alec swelled with happiness. He never thought that he would be enough to feel like this. Ever.

“I want to try… I mean… with both of you inside of me… I mean… you make me happy…” Alec stuttered and looked down; he was afraid to see rejection in their eyes.

“Alec, look at me,” Jace asked.

Alec looked up at him. He saw only love in Jace’s eyes. “I would love that, and Magnus would too. No need to be embarrassed, you got us, forever. If you would like, Alec.”

“Is that a proposal I hear?” Magnus asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“Maybe… I’m not denying anything.” Jace replied, and grinned back.

“I want both of you inside me, maybe after a shower. Since your both, kind of… wait, didn’t you shower after practice?” Alec asked.

“No, we seemed to forget that fact. We figured we had a hot guy waiting for us here at home, so we could shower here with him,” Magnus replied.

“Come, love, join us in the shower. We will start to prepare for you there, and then we will both take you at the same time in the bed, claiming you as ours. So everyone will know that you belong with us.” Jace told him.

Alec followed them into the shower as Magnus prepared the warm water while Jace rinsed the soap and started to wash Alec’s body. Magnus was behind Alec as he took another soap bar and started to clean his rear, switching from soap to his fingers, stretching Alec’s hole.

“Mags… already?” Alec asked as he turned his head to catch Magnus’ lips.

“Why, does it not feel good, darling?” Magnus asked grinning as he massaged the hole, making the other man lean on him while Jace took over washing the soap from Alec’s chest and then moved to wash Alec’s hard cock.

“It feels good, oh god, Magnus…” Alec replied, whining at him.

“He is ready for us, Jace, darling,” Magnus told Jace.

Jace shut off the water and stepped up first, ready to dry Alec first and then Magnus and Jace dried each other.

Jace left the bathroom first, laying on the bed in his room, waiting for the couple to join in.

“Sit on me, Alec, don’t worry. Mags will be behind you. Let us fill you.” Jace told him as he covered his cock with a condom.

Alec sat on the cock, moving his hips in sync with Jace. He enjoyed the great feelings that he had and then he leaned on top of Jace as he could feel another cock joining Jace’s inside of him.

“Relax, darling, you are going to have a good time. We will both fill you. Just don’t forget to breathe,” Magnus told him softly as he pushed his cock inside of Alec while kissing Alec’s neck and back.

“You feel so good, darling, so ready for us. So open. Like you were made for us,” Magnus told him softly.

“Oh god, it feels good…” Alec moaned in pleasure, his boyfriends, both of them, inside of him; the man that he had always had a crush on and the man that first saw him when he joined the football team. The man that kind of changed his life, turned it upside down.

“What got you thinking again?” Jace asked him with a smile.

“How lucky I am with you two” Alec replied as he moaned, and both of them kissed him, thrusting deeper and faster inside of him.

Jace could feel Alec’s hard cock at every move that Alec did as he rubbed over his belly.

“You are close, aren’t you?” Jace asked him as he moved his hand between their bodies to touch the cock.

“Jace… if you keep that way, I may come sooner than I expected to, I want to come with you, together…” Alec asked.

“Oh, why didn’t you say so?” Jace taunted him as he kissed Alec.

“I’m going to come...” Magnus said, his cock sinking even deeper inside Alec as he released while shouting Jace and Alec’s names and mumbling words of love for them.

Soon after Magnus, Jace shouted, and released his come. Alec was shaken by their vibrations as he himself was shaken himself by his own orgasm, spilling his cum.

They pulled out from Alec’s hole slowly and removed the condoms and threw them into the trash can.

“You know that we might need to take another shower, right?” Alec asked tiredly.

“We know, but it can wait. You are more important,” Jace replied and Magnus nodded in agreement with him.

“Thank you, both of you. I have never felt like this before... I never thought that it was even possible I love both of you, equally.” Alec thanked and kissed Jace and then Magnus.

“We both love you, Alexander, and we aim to keep you that way… loved,” Magnus said with love in his eyes.

“What he said,” Jace added, grinning.

**The End!**


End file.
